1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method for attaching a fitment to a package being assembled in a vertical form fill and seal machine by feeding the fitments, such as a spout for a pouch, from a vibratory bowl and using longitudinal sealing bars to secure the fitment to the edges of the film and further to secure the edges of the film to each other to form a longitudinal fin seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical form fill and seal (VFFS) machines are known in the prior art for forming a container, filling the container with foodstuffs or similar items, and sealing the container. These machines are advantageous in that all three steps are performed in rapid succession in substantially the same location.
However, heretofore, while the advantages of bag-type or pouch containers with a fitment or spout, particularly when the containers are filled with a liquid or paste, have been recognized in such references as U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,844 entitled “Process for Producing a Self-Supporting Package Having an Outlet Stopper and an Apparatus for Producing Said Package”, issued on Mar. 4, 1997 to Takagaki et al., the vertical form fill and seal machines have not been adapted to place a fitment, such as a spout, on the longitudinal fin seal of the container being formed, filled and sealed. Similarly, while the use of a horizontal flow, vertical fill machine to put fitments on the bottom folded edge of the resulting pouch has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,136 entitled “Fitment Attachment Methods in Horizontal Form/Fill/Seal Machines” and issued on Apr. 23, 1985 to Christine, this has not resulted in a pouch with the fitment fitted along the longitudinal fin seal of the pouch, particularly a free-standing pouch manufactured by a vertical form fill and seal apparatus.
Other prior art appears to contemplate sealing fitments to a package on a form fill and seal machine. However, this art appears to be directed to a sealing of a flanged fitment to either the inside wall of the film or the outside wall of the film and puncturing the film to activate the fitment. This art does not disclose the use of a vertical form fill and seal machine to secure to the fitment to the longitudinal fin seal of the pouch.
Prior art in this general field further includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,652 entitled “Tubular Bagging Machine with an Asymmetrical Forming Shoulder and Tubular Bags with an Edge-Side Longitudinal Seam”, issued on Jan. 26, 1999 to Schoeler and U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,687 entitled “Method of Preparing a Packaged Parenteral Solution” and issued on Jan. 7, 1966 to Gewecke.